How to Save a Life
by squashedstarkid
Summary: A young girl is rolled into the hospital with a severe case of hives. Later she develops symptoms that may lead to something severe. She recognized him from High School, but he didn't. Will he ever realize who she is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House, if I did Chase would be mine.

This is my first House Fic I don't know how it's going to go. But it's not going to be more than 10 chapters. It's a short story. I'm a huge fan of Chase if you can tell. Tell me what you think.

* * *

The elevator beeped with doctors rushing out. They were carrying a bed into the emergency clinic. A young girl about the same age as the doctors was placed in a hospital bed. Tubes were stuck in her trying to keep her alive. Doctors rushed in and out putting different liquids into her body and pulling others out. Her eyes were barely even open as she sleepily watched the process happening around her. Soon after four doctors entered the room examining her as if she was a piece of meat for their dinner.

She was looked up and down and her file scanned with grave detail. The only female doctor; Allison Cameron had lifted up the girl's arm noticing the spots all over it. The doctor called Robert Chase stood in the corner staring at the girl. House, the head doctor shouted at Chase for staring and not helping. Chase shrugged him off as he continued to stare at both the girl and her file. The last doctor; Eric Foreman injected a clear liquid into the girl's thigh.

Hives, that's what she had. Severe hives swelling up her neck restricting her supply of air. Nickel, it's what makes her break out. As her small body calmed down her eyes opened wide slowly clearly seeing the four doctors in front of her.

"I'm allergic to nickel, in case you were wondering." The girl said.

"Thank you…Katie." Cameron responded as she snatched the girl's file from Chase.

Katie nodded as she pushed the sheet off her legs. Down on her calf was a large cut. Katie's eyes wandered down confused. She leaned forward trying to figure out what it was.

"Oh, I know what that's from. I fell this morning and scraped my leg." Katie explained.

"It's good that it's nothing severe. You may go." Cameron explained.

Chase sighed snatching the file back from Cameron. His eyes fell on it as he began examining every little detail of it. As Katie stepped off the bed she placed her hand on her forehead and fainted onto the floor. Chase jumped while Foreman and Cameron rushed over to the girl gently picking her up and placing her onto the bed once again lifting her feet up above her head.

Katie's eyes opened slowly blinking. Her eyes wandered around the room and at her foot up high.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"You fainted." Cameron said.

"Oh, I don't have any reason to." Katie said as coughed a hoarse barking cough into her arm.

"Katie, do me a favor and spit out the phlegm from your cough." Foreman said as he handed Katie a tissue.

Katie took the tissue from Dr. Foreman's hand spitting out the phlegm. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. It was yellow. She passed it over to Dr. Forman whose eyes widened just as hers had.

"I've got strep throat don't I?" Katie asked.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Foreman asked back.

"I'm not stupid you know. Just give me antibiotics and I'll go." Katie said.

"I never said that. Take these, and we'll see how you do."

"Thank you. I… Why are my hands bleeding?" Katie questioned worried.

"You've got cuts on your hands, how did you get these?" Cameron wondered.

"You expect me to know? If I knew would I really be asking why?"

"I don't know. You could be lying to us."

"I think I know the value of telling the truth, I've dealt with liars who try to defend their actions hoping it will not affect their lives." Katie explained.

"Touché, Chase, stop reading that file. I think you've read it probably 5 times. Hand me bandages to wrap her hands in, and pass me some antiseptic." Cameron asked receiving the bandages from Chase.

"Chase, the antiseptic, how many times do we have to repeat things today with you?" Foreman snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just out of it." Chase shook his head as he handed over the antiseptic.

Foreman squeezed antiseptic out of the bottle as he gently smeared it on Katie's wounds. Cameron wrapped both Katie's hands with bandages as she watched Chase quietly sneak out of the room. Once she was done she smiled at Katie and Foreman leaving the room to follow Chase.

"Chase, where do you think you're going?" Cameron shouted after the doctor.

"Away, there's something about Katie that reminds me of someone I used to know…and love. I can't be in there right now." Chase responded.

"That's just a little bit weird. But if I need you I'm beeping you and you better get your Australian ass in there." Cameron sneered as she watched Chase chuckle.

Cameron re-entered the room as she gazed at the girl sitting in front of her. She was puzzled, it made no sense. Her head was shook as she left the room with Foreman following her. The two headed to House's office to find both House and Chase sitting there quietly. Chase seemed as if he was off in nowhere land and House was just staring at him clueless.

"Cameron, got any idea where Chase is right now?" House questioned.

"He's in love." Cameron said as Foreman snorted.

"I'm not!" Chase said as he grunted.

"I think you are. She reminds me of someone I used to know…and love. Right, because that doesn't sound like love at all Chase." Cameron stated.

"Shut up Cameron. She REMINDS me, doesn't mean she is, although she seems rather familiar." Chase snapped at Cameron as the two walked back to House's office.

"Okay, so symptoms you guys. What do we have?" House interrupted.

"Hives." Cameron said.

"Fainting." Forman explained.

"Cuts on both her hands." Cameron said again.

"Cuts?" House asked confused.

"Yes, they looked like rips that would be caused if something burst." Foreman explained.

"That's different." House bluntly stated.

"No shit." Cameron stated as she picked up Katie's file.

Cameron turned to Chase and smiled, she handed the file to him, "Why don't you say something intelligent?"

Chase sighed, "She's had strep throat for six months. Antibiotics were given, but they didn't help. I think it's developing onto a stream of Rheumatic Fever."

"And we can't test for that. Get a blood test and take a CT scan of her heart." House said as he sent the three off.

Cameron and Chase went into Katie's room to scan her heart while Foreman took a sample of her blood.

"Wait, Foreman what's that for?" Katie asked staring at the needle in Foreman's hand.

"I'm taking a sample of your blood." Foreman replied.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I faint at the sight of my blood, and so if you think about it me fainting wouldn't be good." Katie confirmed.

"Well then we have a problem." Foreman explained.

Chase gazed over at Katie who smiled, he sighed, "Katie, stand up please and come over towards this chair."

Chase walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down patting his lap.

"Sit Katie, we need to get this test done, I'll hold you and you can hug me and rest your face in my shoulder." Chase explained making Foreman and Cameron gasp.

Katie smiled as she sat up, threw her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way over to Chase's lap. She stopped in front of him gazing into his eyes. Her butt was placed on her lap as she handed her arm to Foreman. Her other arm was holding herself close to Chase as her face was in his shoulder with tears streaming down. Chase's right hand was placed around Katie's waist and his other hand began stroking her hair trying to keep her calm.

"Katie, it's all done." Chase whispered into her ear.

Katie lifted her head up and leaned back looking straight at Chase. Her eyes met his as a soft smile grew across Chase's face. Cameron and Foreman looked at each other and narrowed their eyebrows. There was something going on. Chase's hands were still around Katie's waist as the two just sat there looking at each other.

"Katie, I'm sorry to interrupt your sweet moment but we need to get a scan of your heart." Cameron laughed.

Chase looked at Katie and nodded. He helped her off him and carefully led her to the CT scan room. Chase stood by Katie as she climbed up onto the bed.

"Relax, we're just going to scan your heart to see if there's something wrong with it." Chase explained softly.

"You're going to give me a CT scan. I'm not stupid, I know I'm supposed to relax and I know what a CT scan is." Katie sneered.

"Alright, be a bitch." Chase said as turned to nod at Cameron and Foreman.

"Hey, that's not nice Chase." Katie whined as Chase chuckled pushing the button sending her into the test.

Her heart was scanned.

"What's with Chase today?" Foreman asked Cameron as he carefully searched her heart scan.

"Katie reminds him of someone he used to love. It's quite funny act…what's that?" Cameron pointed to the screen.

"That's heart inflammation. Oh my god, it's coming."

* * *

Good? Bad? You tell me.

-xActDanceWritex


	2. Then What Is It?

Disclaimer: I don't own House, if I did Chase would be mine.

This is my first House Fic I don't know how it's going to go. But it's not going to be more than 10 chapters. It's a short story. I'm a huge fan of Chase if you can tell. Tell me what you think.

* * *

"Chase was right, she's developing Rheumatic Fever. We better get her out of there before she goes into cardiac arrest."

"Chase, get her out of there. You were right, her heart's inflamed." Foreman pushed the intercom calling to Chase.

Chase looked up at Foreman and Cameron smiling. He was right. There were barely moments when Dr. Robert Chase was right. He pushed the button and she was brought out. Katie sat up and took a deep breath staring directly at Chase. She was then escorted back to her room. She climbed up into the bed pulling the covers up over her body.

"Katie, your heart is inflamed; we think you may have developed a stream of Rheumatic Fever." Cameron explained sweetly.

"So you're going to keep someone in here in case I go into cardiac arrest?" Katie questioned.

"Yes." Foreman confirmed.

"Can Dr. Chase stays in here? I feel comfortable with him around." Katie looked up at the two doctors in hope they could get Chase in the room.

Cameron left the room in search of Chase. Foreman headed to House's office to inform him of the test results. A few minutes later Cameron re-entered the room with the Australian following her.

"Chase will stay here with you," Cameron said as she noticed Chase's expression, "and he will beep us if anything happens."

Cameron left leaving Chase and Katie alone.

"Why did you want me Katie?" Chase asked as he sat down in the chair opposite her.

"I feel comfortable around you. Is that such a crime?"Katie let out a large barking cough.

Chase's head jerked up to make sure she was okay, "No. I'm just wondering why it had to be me."

"Because I feel safe when I'm with you, I always have." Katie explained as she coughed again.

"Katie, open your mouth."

Katie opened her mouth for Chase as he picked up a flashlight and peered into her mouth.

"You've got a really bad case of Strep throat, your heart is inflamed but you haven't gone into cardiac arrest yet. You should have by now."

"Well maybe, just maybe, I'm a weird patient Dr. Chase."

"That is true. You are."

Chase smiled and sat back down in the chair. He picked up the magazine he had been reading and began again. Katie just sat there staring at the Australian doctor. She knew that she knew him before. And she knew exactly where it was from. But it had been so long; high school. It had been far too many years for her to even try and count. And how she remembered him was beyond her. It might have been since she was madly in love with him.

"Chase."

"Katie."

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Me."

"No. I haven't seen you before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't remember a Katie Hart?"

"I remember a Katie Hart who was my ex-girlfriend and the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Katie sighed, "What about a helicopter ride up to the highest building in Jersey with fireworks that said; _I love you Katie Hart._"

"I remember every second of that day. How do you know about that?"

"What is wrong…Chase…My head really hurts, and I'm sweating over here?"

Chase jumped up and placed his hand on Katie's head. He whipped around the room grabbing a thermometer. The thermometer went into Katie's mouth and within seconds it beeped. Chase pulled it out of her mouth and stared at the girl on the bed with a rather high fever.

"What is it?" Katie asked urgently.

"104.8. Just take deep breaths. I'm calling Dr. Cameron." Chase said as he rushed out of the room and down the hall to House's office.

He pushed the door open quickly and took hold of Cameron's arm dragging her with him.

"What Chase, what?!" Cameron urged.

"She's got a fever of 104.8 and she hasn't gone into cardiac arrest."

"So, cardiac arrest doesn't always come before the fever."

"If her heart was inflamed and she sounds like a barking spider it should have come by now. Her fever's not spiking to 104 for no reason. It's not Rheumatic Fever."

"You're saying that because she hasn't gone into cardiac arrest and she has a fever that it's not Rheumatic Fever. Do you know how incredibly stupid that sounds?"

Cameron and Chase reached Katie's room. Cameron stood next to the girl and looked back at Chase. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katie wondered.

"We don't know." Cameron said.

"I thought I had Rheumatic Fever. Why are you second guessing yourselves now?"

"You should have gone into cardiac arrest by now, which means there's something else that's wrong. Possibly it's neurological."

"So are you saying that because I haven't gone into cardiac arrest that its' neurological because it might be possible that my brain is not sending signals to my heart to worry."

"It's possible." Chase said not looking at Katie.

"Ugh…can someone go get me a whiteboard and a marker?" Katie asked.

"What? Why?" Cameron asked interested.

"Obviously you don't know what's wrong with me so I'm going to diagnose myself."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Chase explained.

"Just do it Robert."

"How do you know my first name?" Chase's head whipped around to face Katie.

"I know a lot more than you think I know." Katie said.

She let out a loud cough and let her head fall back onto the pillow. She winced and grabbed the edge of the bed quickly. Her breath had become raspy but it wasn't enough to say she'd gone into respiratory arrest. Out of her mouth came another loud strep throat cough, this time sending her O2 stats hell low. Chase's feet moved faster than anyone could even realize as he ripped the pillow from behind her head letting her head fall against the bed.

"Cameron, we have to intubate now!" Chase shouted pulling Cameron towards him.

Cameron held Katie down as Chase stuck the tube down Katie's throat. Katie's body slowly calmed down. Chase sighed staring at the girl in front of him. He turned to Cameron who nodded. A few moments later Cameron came back with a small whiteboard and a bright blue marker. Since Katie couldn't smile she lifted her hand up giving Cameron a small thumb up resulting in chuckles coming from Cameron's mouth.

Katie pulled the cap off the marker and put it on the back. She held the whiteboard up and began to write on it. Chase stood beside her and laughed. Katie looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"You're diagnostic symptom chart is the exact same as ours and your handwriting is so cute." Chase explained.

Katie picked up the marker and drew a smiley face onto the white board resulting in Chase erupting in giggles loudly.

"Chase, you're so immature." Cameron laughed as she exited the room leaving the two alone.

"Oh, shut up Cameron!" Chase shot back.

_I think he's quite cute. _Katie wrote on the white board.

Chase laughed again and sat down on the chair across from her. Cameron watched him stare. She narrowed her eyebrows watching him carefully. The door of Katie's room slid open and Cameron's body snapped around to face the door.

House had emerged from the sliding door and stood in front of Katie's bed looking at her.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Of course, do I even have to explain why I did that?

-xActDanceWritex


	3. It Flies

Disclaimer: I don't own House, if I did Chase would be mine.

I know I said it won't be more than 10 chapters. I changed my mind, it's probably going to be about 5. Enjoy.

* * *

"You've got a disease that we can't name. Doesn't that make you feel good?" House laughed.

_No! Look, at the chart. There are things on here that don't connect at all. How is it that you came up with a disease, if these don't connect?_

"I'm House. That's why. I can come up with a random disease that doesn't even exist and people believe me."

_Well I don't believe you. And do you want to know why?_

House nodded.

_Because that's what I do, I know its complete crap. I know its bull shit that you're using to make patients feel better._

House laughed, "You really know me."

_Maybe it's because I think a lot like you. I'm a bitch when it comes to diagnosing people but I can confidently say I'm one of the best doctors in New York._

"You're a doctor?" House asked shocked.

_Yes, and I'm better than you because I have some idea of what I might possibly have._

"Really?"

Katie screamed a loud piercing scream giving the three doctors in the room quite a scare. Her fingers began scratching at her arms feverously. She threw her whiteboard across the room and continued scratching at her arms. One hand went to her chest and one to her eyes to scratch. The hand on her chest kept pushing against it as if the pain would go away. House's head snapped to the monitor by Katie's bed, hoping nothing was wrong.

"She's got a fever of 105." House said quickly.

Katie's hands were still scratching at her body while her every once in a while her hands would snap to her stomach or chest and push hard on them trying to ease the pain. It was severe pain, the kind that could kill you if it was there long enough. Her eyes were red, and very itchy. Her blood pressure began dropping quickly.

Chase rushed over to the side of her bed, and grabbed a syringe full of epinephrine and slammed it into her leg calming her down. She coughed and chocked on the tube which was then yanked out of her mouth.

"I've got a fever of 105?! I've got hives?! I have itchy eyes, my cough is still here, and I've got severe pain and low blood pressure! And you can't tell me what I have?!" Katie shouted at House before letting out a loud barking cough.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." House responded.

Katie turned to Chase and Cameron staring at her. She thought for a minute. Her eyes fell onto her chart scanning each symptom. She looked up at the ceiling and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes widened, and she knew it.

"I've got it. I know what it is…Anaphylaxis."

"That makes sense. She's got the symptoms of it. She's been stung my some type of insect. We need to find where and rid her body of the eggs laid by this insect." Chase explained.

"When I was brought in here this earlier it was because of nickel. I touched it; I don't know how I would have Anaphylaxis because of an insect."

"There's something in here." Cameron said as she began looking around the room for the possible cause.

The three doctors scanned their eyes around the room in search of the insect. Once again Katie's breath got hoarse, the chest pain returned, her blood pressure dropped, hives returned and her fever spiked one again. Chase's hand slammed another jolt of epinephrine into her leg calming her down. He then went back to his search of the insect until he saw Katie's finger point to a spot on the wall. The three doctors turned around and saw on the wall, a large wasp; a paper wasp.

Cameron picked up a magazine from next to the chair rolled it up, and pulled the chair towards her. Slowly stepping up onto it she tightened the rolled magazine and lifted her hand up whacking the wall hard.

"I missed."

"What? CAMERON!" Chase shouted.

"Sorry!"

"Stop fighting you two. Cameron, go get Foreman, we need to get her out of here. And someone needs to stay here and find this wasp."

Cameron nodded and rushed out of the room in search of Foreman. She ran back into the room minutes later with the doctor following her. House un-hooked her from her machines and turned to the three doctors standing behind him.

"Someone pick her up. We can't keep her in this same bed." House said looking directly at Chase.

Chase stepped forward and scooped Katie up into his arms carrying her out of the room. He then followed Chase to a clean room where Katie was gently placed onto a clean white bed. House limped back to Katie's previous room and told Foreman and Cameron to find the wasp. The two doctors rushed out of the room and came back with protective white suits and fly swatters. House rolled his eyes and went back to the room with Chase and Katie. He noticed them talking but interrupted anyway.

House threw the covers off of her and picked up her arm and examined it. He put on a pair of sterile gloves and moved his hands along her arm trying to feel the bump or place in which the wasp had stung her and laid it's eggs. His hands moved up and down her air, and then her other. His hands then moved up and down both her legs, and still nothing. He gestured for to turn over and ran his hands down her back. There was still nothing. He turned to Chase and pointed to her butt.

Chase put on his own pair of sterile gloves and placed his hands on Katie's hips. He felt awkward touching her butt but it was for the good of a patient. He gently placed his hands on her butt and slowly felt around. He stopped near her butt crack. He lifted up her medical dress an examined the bump. She was stung in the same spot twice. The sting was close enough to her butt hole that some of them may have gotten into her.

However before he could do anything else her fever spiked again sending her once again into respiratory arrest. A tube was placed down her throat once again. She was still lying on her back but propped up by her arms lying in a ninety degree angle on the bed. Chase went back to his examining of her wasp sting. The eggs had not gotten into her body yet, but were close enough that if the wasp came back they would be.

"Katie, this may hurt, but you need to bear with us okay, and try not to move." Chase said protectively.

"No! You've got a needle. No, please." Katie cried.

"Chase, give it to me. Go hold her hand or something." House stated as he snatched the needle from Chase's hand.

Chase walked to the edge of her bed and looked down into her bright blue eyes. He smiled and took her hand. He gently stroked it trying to keep her calm. She did remind him of someone, he just didn't want to admit it. She winced and her grip on his hand tightened. Her eyes closed and she flinched. House's hand took hold of her thigh and held it firmly. The needle was once again placed in her skin poking at the stung part. He took a syringe from the drawer by her bed and in the same spot he had poked it, he stuck the syringe in and tried to suck out as much "venom" as possible. As he slowly sucked it out his eyes watched her monitor. She coughed again choking on the tube which was yanked out almost immediately.

House kept on sucking it out, each time emptying the contents into a small Petri dish. Once he thought he had sucked out all the "venom" and eggs he placed the syringe on the table in front of her bed and pulled Chase away from her. The two stared at her watching; just to see whether or not she was fine. The door slid open and in came Foreman and Cameron. Cameron was holding a small jar with the wasp inside.

"We couldn't whack it so we caught it. It's not going to be harming anyone anymore." Foreman cleared up.

"Good, now dispose of it. And make sure our windows and doors are always closed." House responded shooing Foreman out of the room.

Cameron walked over to the bed and looked down at Katie who was holding her left hand protectively. Her head snapped to Chase who began blushing incredulously. She laughed. House smiled and left the room leaving the three in there. No one said anything. Cameron just received a nod from Chase who left the room immediately after. Katie had been cured. She had had Anaphylaxis and it was all because of a Paper wasp. Cameron sat down on the bed next to Katie and smiled.

"Tell me please. I want to know what's going on between you and Chase."

"Well…it's complicated."

"I can handle it."

Katie sighed and began.

* * *

And once again, of course. It's just what I do. R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	4. Remember me

Disclaimer: I don't own House, if I did Chase would be mine.

I couldn't just let her leave like that. It may be more than 5....who knows now.

**Claire:** Well it looks like it won't be just 5. I couldn't just let her go like that. You have to just wait and see what happens. And thanks for the great review.

**Natalie: **Sorry, I didn't respond to you in the last chapter. I like how you've figured that out already. Just wait and see what happens. And thanks for the great review.

* * *

"I knew Robert Chase since I was 7. We went to the same school all throughout our school years. We were always best friends. He asked me out the beginning of our freshman year in high school. We broke up once in the middle of our junior year but were back together within a couple days. We were high school sweethearts. He meant the world to me. I loved him, like really loved him. On the night of our senior prom we left early and he took me up in a helicopter ride to the tallest building in Jersey and set off fireworks that said 'I love you Katie Hart.' I don't know how he managed to do that, but he did. And from that moment on I knew he was the one. But after high school his father told him to dump me because he wanted him to date other girls. He did end up breaking up with me and I know I cried for two months straight. I don't know about him. And then it's been so many years, I can't even recall how many. All I know is it's been a lot. I came here to visit my brother and I touched something nickel and well then I was admitted here and I saw Chase worked here. It made me happy, but I knew I couldn't stay here long. I wanted to get out, but I just kept getting worse. And well here I am."

Cameron nodded throughout the story and at the end smiled.

"That's so cute."

"I guess it is. The only problem is, I don't think he recognizes me."

"No, I think he does. He just doesn't want to admit it. When he first saw you he told me he had to go because you reminded him of someone he used to know and love. Obviously that means he remembers you somehow."

Katie nodded and pulled her knees up close to her chest and rested her head on them. She un-hooked her necklace and placed it in Cameron's hand slowly. Cameron looked at the small necklace in her hand; a gold heart. Katie's hand reached out and flipped the necklace over pointing to a small section in which a message was engraved. Cameron blinked and slowly let her head fall down looking at the message. _Robert Chase loves Katie Hart. _It was simple but just sweet enough to make Cameron smile. She ran her finger over the message and continued smiling before handing it back to Katie.

"I would have thought he would recognize the necklace at least. But no, nothing." Katie said as she let her head fall.

"I'm sure he remembers."

Katie shook her head. If Chase had remembered her by now he would have done something. But he hadn't. The door was slid open and in front stood a tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Jack!" Katie shouted grinning.

The boy smiled and ran over to the bed. Cameron moved away and watched the two hug. They broke away and smiled.

"I heard the news and I rushed over here as fast as I could, but you're all better now. I'm so glad." Jack said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for coming here. I appreciate it."

"No problem baby sister. You know I'm always here for you whenever you need me."

Katie nodded, "I know."

"Katie, what's wrong?" Jack asked worried about his sister.

"He works here. Robert Chase works here."

"Robert Chase, do you mean the love of your life Robert Chase?"

Katie nodded and Cameron laughed. Cameron's hand went over her mouth before she burst into another fit of giggles. Jack looked at Katie, nodded and left the room. He was on a mission; a mission to find Robert Chase and find out if he still loved his sister.

Meanwhile Katie was given her clothes back and went into the bathroom to change. She came back out and coughed one loud barking cough before sitting on the chair placing her hand over her chest. She coughed again and let her head fall back against the head of the chair. Moans left her mouth making Cameron quite worried. If she still had the cough and it was still hurting her, there was obviously something still wrong.

Tears began streaming down her face as she coughed and as her whole body tensed, as she started sweating likes a pig. She moaned again and lifted her legs up into the chair curling into a small ball. Her arms were wrapped around her legs holding them close to her.

Cameron placed her hand on Katie's shoulder lightly trying to calm her down. She took her beeper clipped from her pants and beeped the other three doctors. The three of them rushed in immediately; Chase ahead of the other two. The door slid open and Chase stood in the doorway staring at sweaty Katie curled up in a small ball.

"What did you do to her Cameron?!" Chase shouted.

"I did nothing! She went to go change and she coughed again starting a coughing fit and all this." Cameron explained calmly.

"If that's not a sign of Rheumatic Fever then I don't know what is." Chase said as he moved closer to Katie.

This time he placed his hand on Katie's shoulder. Her body calmed down and she lifted her head up and turned it to look at the doctor. She looked into his eyes before letting her head fall against the head of the chair as she closed her eyes. Chase scooped Katie up into his arms and gently placed her on the bed and hooked her up to the machines once again.

Chase took hold of her hand and stood there. He couldn't move. He had no other want in the world than to stay with Katie here. She was sick, and she needed help. He knew he had to do something, but he just didn't want to let go. Cameron and Foreman pulled on his coat trying to make him let go, but he didn't want to feel it. He knew now. He knew who she was. He knew how to help her. He knew he should. He knew she was his. He knew she still loved him. Yet, he couldn't move.

"Chase, you have to move. We can't help her if you don't move." Cameron said calmly as she tried to pull him away.

"CHASE! GET YOUR BLOODY BODY UP!" House shouted.

Chase's head snapped towards House noticing the ferocious look on his face. He let go of her hand and stepped away from the bed. House took hold of his coat dragging him out of the room. The door was slid shut. No one in the room could hear what House was shouting to Chase, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Foreman and Cameron watched House push Chase away from the room as he turned back. The door slid open and shut. House limped over in front of Katie's bed and looked up at her monitor. She had fainted. And at the precise moment there was nothing he could do. He had to let her wake up.

The three doctors stood in front of her bed watching her. She shifted her body and slowly opened her eyes before coughing once again. She rolled onto her side and groaned. And once again she began sweating like a pig. Foreman's eyes flew up to the monitor. She had a fever of 105.8 Fahrenheit. It was high enough that if it wasn't brought down she would be dead within a couple hours considering how fast it had risen in the first place. Foreman picked up a towel from the side of her bed and rushed out of the room wetting the towel with cold water bringing it back and placing it on her head.

Behind the three doctors was Chase knocking on the door. House had locked it keeping the Australian out. Cameron turned to the door and watched Chase bang against the glass door. He knew who she was and he wasn't allowed in. He gave up and stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. Nothing was visible and no matter where he went he still couldn't see what was happening. It was no use. The girl he loved was in there and she was probably dying, because no one was doing anything. He felt so helpless.

* * *

You guys are lucky this time.

-xActDanceWritex


	5. Locked Out

Disclaimer: I don't own House, if I did Chase would be mine.

I couldn't just let her leave like that. It may be more than 5....who knows now.

**Claire:** Thanks for the long review. I guess yes, my stories do cause problems. House has his reasons, don't worry. And actually Jack's not in this chapter. I'm giving Chase a little time to digest it first and then maybe we'll bring Jack back into the picture. There will be drama don't worry. Hell, there's drama in this chapter. There's never a dull moment in House.

* * *

His hands were pressed up against the glass as well as his face. He needed to see what was happening. Were they injecting anything into her? Were they helping her? Were they killing her? What were they doing? It was hurting him to not know. He banged on the door again and again. This time he got Cameron to turn around. She looked at him sympathetically and turned back to Katie. He couldn't see what she had done, but by looking at her monitor he could tell something had been done. He wanted to know what, but no one was letting him. He was feeling left out and helpless.

He knew he would get into trouble for what he was about to do but they had left him no choice. He found himself rushing back to House's office. His hands were pulling open drawers searching frantically. Chase was searching for House's keys holding a key to every door in the hospital. He had ripped open every drawer in the bloody desk and searched all over it too. It was nowhere. There was only one other person he could think of that would have a key; Cuddy.

He bolted out of House's office and down to Cuddy's office. He pushed open her door and stood at her desk.

"I need a key to the room Katie Hart is in." Chase said.

"Why?"

"House locked me out. And I know how to help her and I need to talk to her."

"Excuse me? House locked you out?!"

Chase nodded. Cuddy then opened her drawer and pulled out a large set of keys before gesturing for Chase to follow her. Cuddy reached Katie's room with Chase close behind her. She stuck the key into the lock, unlocked it and stormed into the room. She pulled House away from her bed and glared at him.

"What were you thinking House?! You can't lock someone out." Cuddy shouted.

"Actually since he works for me, I can treat him however I want to."

"But you work for me, so you will do what I say, and you will let Chase help Katie."

"Thank you Cuddy." Chase said.

Chase stood in front of Katie and looked into her eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Can I talk to Katie privately?" Chase asked politely as the four others looked at him slightly confused.

Cuddy left immediately but it took longer for Cameron and Foreman to leave. House didn't want to move at all. He had to be dragged out of the room by Cuddy before Chase was finally left alone with Katie. He walked to the edge of her bed and sat down next to her looking deep into her eyes.

"I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for invading my thoughts." Chase said never taking his gaze off her.

Katie tilted hr head sideways and looked up at him confused. She couldn't help but smiled.

"You and your eyes, I can't think properly. My mind keeps wandering back to high school, and that first moment I knew I was in love. House is quite ready to fire me and it's all because of you." Chase continued.

"How is it my fault?" Katie asked looking him in the eye.

"It's your fault when all I can think about is you."

"But is that really bad? Remembering a time when you were truly happy?" Katie asked remembering the times they had together.

"When it disturbs my work, yes."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Well perhaps it would have been easier if work wasn't our highest priority."

"I don't think that's the reason." Chase let his head fall.

It wasn't a very pretty reason either.

"Then what is?" Katie asked wonderingly.

"I didn't break up with you because we were both going off to different colleges. I didn't break up with you because we were too busy. You know why and you know I hated it." Chase didn't look at her.

He couldn't.

"Ah…yes….How is your father?"

"I talked to him the day you came in. I'm not quite sure why he called, but he asked us about the patient I so urgently had to get back to. I told him your name and he hung up on me. But at the time I didn't remember who you were."

She laughed, "That sounds a lot like him actually."

"I…uh…When I first saw you here, I knew I knew you from somewhere. I wanted nothing to do with you. I was afraid I'd fall again and end up losing you just like last time."

Katie sighed and looked down hiding her eyes, "You never really lost me. I just…wasn't there next to you."

"Katie, I lost you. It was over, done. Thanks to him. He wouldn't let me see you again."

"You're a grown man Rob, for goodness sakes. Are you just going to let him rule your entire life for you?"

Chase wasn't even sure what to say. He knew he shouldn't let his father rule his life but what was he supposed to say to her?

Katie smirked, "You know I'm right…don't you?"

"You're always right love."

"Damn straight."

"That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

She smiled weakly as she played with a loose strand of hair. Chase took her hand in his and began playing with it. He ran his fingers across her hand and kept linking his fingers with hers in different ways. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I used to love it when you did that."

Chase smiled back at her, "That's half the reason I did it, just to make you happy."

Katie looked up at him questioningly, "Half the reason?"

"The other half is because I just like holding your hands."

A smile and a blush crept across her face as she attempted to turn away from him. He reached in and placed his finger underneath her chin and lifted it up.

"If you weren't sick, I would kiss you right now."

"Y-You would?"

"Yes."

"Well…would you settle for a rain check on that?"

"Most definitely, love."

Katie grinned once again and moved her glance over to the door where the four other doctors were standing with their faces pressed up against the glass. She pointed to the door. Chase sighed, stood up and let the doctors in. They began pestering him with questions but he refused to answer any of them. They didn't need to know what the two had talked about; it was none of their business. All they needed to do was to save her from most certain death.

"Katie, listen. There isn't really a treatment for Rheumatic fever but we are going to give you antibiotics. But after this treatment has finished you're going to have to take another type of antibiotics for five years. And on top of this first dose of antibiotics we're going to give you Naproxen." Cameron explained calmly.

"Penicillin the first time, and Naproxen as an anti inflammatory drug and more penicillin for five years, let's just hope I'm not allergic to penicillin." Katie responded.

Cameron nodded as she injected some penicillin into Katie's tubes. As she did it, the girls fever began to go down. It didn't drop as much as it should have but it did lower. When Cameron finished Katie coughed a few times, groaned and curled up underneath the covers. After her cough she widened her eyes and burst into tears. The doctors tried calming her down to try and figure out what was wrong, but she wouldn't stop. The tears streamed down her face as she sniffed and wailed. Chase tried calming her down, he tried holding her hand and making her smile like it always used to. But nothing was working.

"What's wrong Katie?" Cuddy asked pushing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

She didn't respond, just continued crying.

House looked at her and rummaged through the drawers looking for the right kind of medicine.

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know, I know. It's a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself.

-xActDanceWritex


	6. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own House, if I did Chase would be mine.

I couldn't just let her leave like that. It may be more than 5....who knows now.

**Claire:** Thanks for the long review. Amber Tamblyn is really pretty. Haha, I'm not that good. I just saw pictures and thought it would work. I don't think I could do it for all my stories. Yeah, Chase and Katie's moment was actually very cute to write. I wrote it with the help of my friend so I really owe her that. You're quite right about that. The guys who do that are the keepers definitely. That's the point my friend, to put twists in stories. Generally that's what makes them good. Yes, we do.

* * *

Finally finding it he injected it into her slowly stopping the crying. He sighed and placed the syringe back into the drawer. She was getting worse. Chase looked at House and crossed his arms. He couldn't have her die. Not after everything that had happened. He had finally found her again. He wasn't going to lose her again.

Taking a step towards her he took hold of her hand. She looked so helpless. He could remember in the beginning when she said she could diagnose herself. She seemed so confident and into it. But now, she could barely move with whining or moaning.

The door slid open. It was Jack, but Chase didn't know this. He had no idea who this guy was, and was honestly slightly jealous. Jack rushed over to the bed, pushed Chase away and sat down next to Katie.

"Kat, please get better. I can't live with you like this. You're a doctor for gosh sakes, you shouldn't be getting sick like this." Jack whispered stroking her face lightly with his fingers.

Chase took hold of Jack's shoulders and moved him, "Sorry mate, but you need to move out of way."

Jack turned to stare directly at Chase in the eye. Jack smiled and looked down at Katie. She was looking up at him. Jack moved and watched Katie gaze up at Chase as he injected Naproxen into her tubes. She wouldn't get better that fast but hopefully she'd be able to talk and move within the next couple hours.

Cameron, Cuddy, House and Foreman left the room leaving Katie there with the two men. Jack was afraid to say anything to Chase. Because he hadn't seen him in a while and because he was afraid what he would say might be take the wrong way. Instead he just sat down on the other side of the bed. The two men both looked down at Katie. Slowly rolled over onto her back. The first person she saw was Jack. She grinned.

"You're back. Thanks so much, for being here Jack." Katie's voice was soft and hoarse from coughing so much.

"You know I'm always here for you hon." Jack said taking her hand.

Chase watched the two of them smile. He breathed deeply and stood up attempting to storm out of the room inconspicuously. Both Katie and Jack realized what he was doing and smiled cheekily. Chase was jealous of Jack. He didn't remember him. But then again Jack had grown up a lot since Chase had last seen him all those years ago.

Meanwhile back in House's office; all the doctors were discussing how much medicine to give her the next time. They all turned around as the door opened revealing a frustrated Chase. Cameron couldn't help but laugh. She had a pretty good idea of what happened. He was jealous of Jack, and had no idea he was her brother. He sat down next to Cameron and crossed his arms across his chest. She burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Chase turned to her and hit her on the arm. Foreman looked over at the two and covered his mouth trying not to let his laugh out. Glancing over at Cameron he saw her mouth why Chase was acting so funny. He nodded, stood up and whispered it to House. The group knew House wouldn't be able to keep his laughter in, but maybe that was why Foreman told him.

House turned to Chase and laughed a geeky laugh. It was more the kind of laugh that was making fun of him. Chase was a wimp when it came to girls nowadays. He was beginning to get sick of everyone laughing at him and making fun of him. He stood up and stormed out of the room. The only other place he could think of to possibly go to was Katie's room. In the room talking with Katie was the man from before. Katie looked so happy talking to him. She had a large smile planted firmly on her face.

Chase watched the two talks and finally saw the man kiss the top of her head. He winced. Only men who truly cared about girls would do that, and generally it was the boyfriend or the brother. But he didn't look like her, so how could he possibly be her brother? The man walked out of the room and said something to Katie.

"I'll be right back love; don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Chase watched him leave and went into the room. He didn't know what to say and didn't want to ask Katie who the man was. It was quite rude. Sitting down on the bed he ran his hair through his hand nervously.

"Is everything alright Rob?" Katie asked politely.

"Yes, I'm just worried about you. I just want you to get better."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, besides Jack is here, he's been a big help."

"Yeah, I guess he has. He does everything you want doesn't he?"

Katie nodded.

"He's a great man."

Katie nodded again. She had no idea what Chase was thinking. She assumed Chase knew Jack was her brother, so she didn't say anything about it. All she knew was that he was worried about her. He really did care about her a lot. She wouldn't have expected that he did, even after all these years. But ever since she was 10 she had liked him, so it made sense that he still might have liked her after all this time. It wasn't easy to forget your first love.

The door slid open and Jack smiled looking at Katie. He pulled the chair next to her bed and unzipped the backpack he had on his shoulder. He pulled a book out and showed it to Katie.

"Guess How Much I Love You." Katie smiled.

"I thought this might help cheer you up."

"You always know how to cheer me up Jack, and I love you for it."

Jack smiled, "Love you too Kat, so do you want me to read it to you?"

"Yes, read, please."

Jack smiled and made sure he was comfortable in his chair and opened the book, making sure to show Katie the front illustrations. He began reading not paying any attention at all to Chase who was just sitting on the bed watching all of this. As Jack read on Chase became more and more infuriated. He had never read or heard of this book before and had no idea what it was really about. All he heard were the parts about love. Jack loved Katie, and that was that. It was more than friendship and he stood no chance. Trying desperately to not think like that, Chase tried to focus on the story trying to find a double meaning in it.

He had no luck whatsoever. When Jack finished the story he saw Katie's face. She was grinning happily, just like she used to with him when they were together in high school. She had found another guy and was quite happy with him, and yet she failed to tell him that when he told her that he realized who she was and wanted to kiss her. She told him she wanted to kiss him. Why? Was it just to tease him or lead him on? He was getting frustrated. He jumped off the bed and went over to her tubes to check on how her medicine was going. He changed her bags, and injected her next dose of Penicillin into her tubes. She would be better within a couple days, and she would go home with Jack and Chase would never see her again.

* * *

I don't think it's a cliffhanger. It doesn't sound like one. Enjoy! :)

-xActDanceWritex


	7. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own House, if I did Chase would be mine and I don't own the song 'How to Save a Life'. The Fray does.

**Claire:** Thanks as always. Don't apologize for short reviews, at least there are some. Chase got his heart broken, but he shall be fine. And why? Because this chapter may just may be a happy chapter. :)

* * *

Katie was getting better, fast. Chase was losing her, fast. Jack was in her room all the time and it didn't give Chase much time to talk to Katie or to find out what to do about the whole Jack situation. There were small moments where Jack left but it didn't give Chase enough time to talk to her. He wanted to ask Jack to leave, but knew it to be rude even though he was the doctor and had the power to say that. He didn't want to hurt Katie's feelings. He left the room again and sat down next to the door. If he went back to House's office, he would be laughed at again. There was no way he was in the mood for that.

Jack smiled at Katie just like he always did and said something. She smiled back and nodded. He pulled out his music player and searched for a song. Chase was interested in what he was doing and entered the room again. He sat down on the chair next to Katie's bed and watched. Jack picked a song and the tune began to play. He then started singing for her.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just to talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Chase listened closely to the lyrics of the song trying to decipher them, wondering why it was Katie's favorite. Who was the 'he' in this situation? She needs to talk? Chase shifted his body and listened in closer hoping he would understand within the next couple verses or lines.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Chase's eyes widened. She was going to die. And that's why he was singing her this song. It made perfect sense to him now. Jack would have stayed with her if he knew how to save her. But what was happening to her? Was she dying of Rheumatic Fever? That wasn't possible. She was getting better, and it was quite clear that the medicine was working. Chase thought for a moment, there was something else that was killing her.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

The song seemed like it was talking about him, because every time Jack sang 'he' he would look over at Chase. Katie needed to tell him what was wrong. She needed to explain everything to him, because without that she was going to die. Chase had to listen. If he didn't then who knew what would happen.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Again, Jack would have been with her, or will be with her if he knew how to save her life.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Chase thought about this verse for a while. He knew the chorus was coming back and didn't pay attention to that. He was going to raise his voice and she was going to try and stop him. It wasn't making sense anymore. It did in the beginning, but now…Chase was baffled. He was going to admit? He was going to say he's not the same? Chase scratched his head and stared at both Katie and Jack who were both very into the song, and weren't actually analyzing each and every line trying to figure out why it applied to the situation that the three of them were in.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life. _

Throughout the whole song Katie had a smile firmly planted on her face. It was her favorite song. And Chase knew that. He used to sing it with her or play it with her on the piano when they were together. It was their song and now Jack was here singing it to her. And now Chase's hear was shattered. He didn't think they even stood a chance. Not even remotely. She was all Jack's and there was nothing Chase could do about it. He could talk to Katie, but what good was that going to do? She would just end up picking Jack over him, because she was with him already and she obviously wanted him to sing to her and read her stories over Chase.

Jack was her favorite. Just like the song. She had two favorites; Jack and How to save a life. Chase wanted to be the one. He wanted to be the one who would ask how to save her life. He wanted to be the one who would stay up with her all night if he knew how to save her life. In fact before Jack came Chase was the one who was up with her all night making sure she was okay. Why did it change all of a sudden when Jack ran into the room? It wasn't making sense to him. He was her first love. Wouldn't he have some power over her?

Chase ran that thought through his head. It sounded evil. He can't have power over her. It was supposed to be a mutual relationship. If she wasn't going to contribute it wouldn't work. She was spending all her time with Jack and he was getting nothing. He was jealous, even more so than before. All he wanted was to have her back. To be able to tell her he loved her, just once more. And to have her say it back would make it all the more better.

Chase needed to talk to her. He needed to change everything back to normal. He needed to get rid of Jack. Snapping out of his thoughts he peered into the room and saw Jack kiss the top of Katie's head. His eyes narrowed and watched the man leave the room happily. The door was slid open fiercely startling Katie. He was standing next to her and crossed his arms. He needed to make his point and she was going to listen.

"What the bloody hell is going on Katie? Why are you doing this to me? I thought we had a damn chance. You were acting like we did and now Jack comes in and you only care about him, you only look at him. What about me? Gosh Katie, you know sometimes you don't care about other people." Chase started but was cut off.

"Robert, listen to me. He's not who you think…"

"So you're saying he's not your boyfriend? Well is he your fiancé then? Or you husband or your secret lover?! Who the hell is he? Because whoever he is he's depriving me of spending time with the girl I love."

"He's none of those. I don't love him like that, and I never will because that's just revolting."

"What?" Chase asked thoroughly confused.

"Rob, Jack's my brother."

Chase didn't say anything. He just stared at her in shock. Jack didn't look anything like her yet he was her brother. How could he have let himself get so worked up about it? How could he be so stupid? His hand was slammed against his forehead in stupidity. Jack did have Katie's eyes. It worked. Jack was always in here, he was always getting things for her. She was his kid sister, the one he cared so much about and would do anything for.

Chase's head fell and he groaned in stupidity once again. He heard Katie chuckle. She began coughing again and Chase injected her tubes with the medicine he was supposed to give her an hour ago. She would only have to be here one more day, because by then her coughing should slow down and she should be able to walk and function again, but would have to be taking medicine for the next five years. She seemed fine with it.

She just wanted to get out of the hospital. The room was somewhat dreary and a little too white. Every time she looked around the room she looked sad. The place was saddening her. She wanted out. Her wish was coming true within the next day. Out was where she would be; and into the world once again, to go back to saving lives.

Katie looked Chase in the eye and smiled. She had something on her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. After all these years, she still felt this way about him. It was frustrating. Each time a boy asked her out, she wanted to say yes, but she couldn't get over Chase. It was both annoying and stupid. He was just one guy. Just one Australian and he sent butterflies into her stomach every time she thought about him. Why did she have to love him so much? Why did he have to be so nice to her? Because of the way he treated her she couldn't forget him. Why? She knew exactly why.

"Katie, what's wrong now?" Chase asked moving closer to her.

"I…I still love you."

Chase was shocked. He didn't know what to say, he just gave her the shocked face that seemed to ask 'You do?'

"I know I shouldn't. But I couldn't seem to forget you. It was simply because it takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone."

"That's quite sweet. So you're telling me you spent all these years loving me?"

Katie nodded, "I couldn't seem to get over you. Each time a guy asked me out I thought of you, and I kept wondering if you would approve, and I kept wondering if you already had someone and had gotten over me."

"Kat, I never got over you. It may look like I did, and I for certain thought I did, but that moment you came into this hospital that all changed. I knew I had known you from somewhere, and when I realized your name, I couldn't think straight. I knew I still loved you, and knew that I had not gotten over you or forgotten you. I just needed to see you again to realize that. You're my one and only Katie. I haven't had any other girlfriends besides you. Yes, sure, I've had my share of sex buddies, but that was it. I haven't had anything else. Those sex buddies meant nothing to me. They were just girls that could occupy my time when I was thinking about who I was meant to be with. At times I thought I was supposed to be with Dr. Cameron, but when you came, I knew she was just meant to be a friend. Sure, she's pretty, but she's not the girl for me. YOU'RE the girl for me and I know that now. I love you Katie, I always have, and I always will."

"Wow, I can't compare to that at all. I kept that picture I took of you in the park, the one where you looked truly happy. It was the one when you were looking at me. That's how I never forgot you. I've never had sex buddies, I couldn't do that. I couldn't let someone else have it. I wanted you to be my first simply because I love you. You need to be the one that holds my gift, the one that holds the key to my heart and my soul. You're my one and only and nothing shall ever stop that. Nothing shall keep me from you anymore. I've spent too many years away from you and I can't take it anymore. I need you back. I need you in my life again. I need to feel in love. I need your comfort. Dammnit Robert Chase, I need you period."

"Tomorrow, when you get better, you better not go anywhere before I can say goodbye. Or even better, just don't go. Stay here with me and we'll always be together. I need to feel the warmth of your lips again; I need to feel you in my arms. Get better as fast as you can, please."

Katie nodded, "Get me a job here, and I'll stay."

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself. But at least it's a longer chapter. :) I think that's the longest one.

-xActDanceWritex


	8. Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own House, if I did Chase would be mine.

I'm so sorry, but this is the last chapter. I hope you all like the ending.

**Claire: **Your reviews are so long. Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope you like this chapter. It's the last one and it's a happy one. Well at least kind of. Enjoy!

* * *

Chase turned to look at her with his eyes widened.

Katie just laughed, "Yes, Jack lives here anyway, so it would be a bit easier to be close to him."

"I'll see what I can do."

He had to talk to Cuddy. It was up to her. However, Chase was pretty sure there weren't any positions for Katie, but he was destined to find something for her so she could stay letting the two of them be together finally. Chase smiled at Katie and left the room. He made his way down to Cuddy's office to beg her for a job. He knocked on the door and walked in. Cuddy looked up at him and grinned.

"How can I help you Chase?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if the hospital had any job vacancies."

"Oh, you mean for Katie?"

Chase nodded.

"Let me see if I have anything."

Chase smiled, "Thank you."

Cuddy nodded looking through her computer and through the millions of files on her desk. Chase stood there waiting patiently hoping to God that there was something for her.

"I'm sorry Chase, but I've got nothing available."

"Thanks anyway." Chase nodded and left the room bummed. He slowly made his way back to Katie's room; disappointed.

"What happened? Does she have something?" Katie asked anxiously.

Chase shook his head, "She checked the computers and files…there wasn't anything."

Katie's head fell and she looked down at her covers, "Well, I guess it was worth a shot."

Chase nodded, sat down in the chair by her bed and took her hand in his. He was so glad she was getting better. She would still have to take pills every day for the next five years, but she was strong, she could handle it.

If she didn't get a job at the hospital, she wouldn't be able to see Chase again. Today was her last day with him. She had to make the best of it. She would be leaving the hospital in a few hours and that would be it. Through Katie's thoughts the door slid open and Cuddy walked in asking Chase to leave the room so she could talk to Katie.

"Katie, can I talk to you?" Cuddy asked.

Katie nodded looking up at her confused.

"I checked through all our files for a position for you. I have one for you. It may not be what you were thinking but at least it's something. You know how I'm the dean of medicine and House is the manger of diagnostic medicine. I was thinking you might like to be my assistant. You would watch over house, assist him in all his cases and report back to me what he's doing."

Katie smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, I think you would be good for it."

"That would be fantastic…Thank you."

"I know you're going to immediately tell Chase, but I think he's still trying to deal with you being here and loving you."

"So, you think I should wait to tell him?"

"I think so. I think it would be best for all of us."

Katie grinned and nodded. It was perfect. She had never thought she would actually receive a job where Robert Chase worked.

"I'll see you here Monday morning. You should be allowed to leave now. Cameron should be here any moment."

Katie smiled again, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome Katie."

Katie smiled yet again as Cuddy left the room. Cameron slid the door open smiling as she walked in.

"I'm guessing by the smile it's good news?" Katie asked.

Cameron laughed, "Yes, you're free to go."

Katie smiled happily and sighed in relief. The smell of the hospital was getting to her.

"You know, Chase really loves you."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's actually kind of creepy. He doesn't stop smiling."

Katie laughed. Cameron was really jealous. Every time Katie mentioned Chase she would sigh and let her head fall not letting anyone see the expression on her face. Katie loved Chase and Chase loved her back. Cameron thought about the situation for a second.

Katie would be leaving within a half hour or so and she would never see Chase again. Cameron wasn't the type of girl who would plot against someone but if it meant she would get Chase all to herself she'd do anything. But what she would do for this to work she had no idea. It was the kind of plan that had to unfold as the situation happened.

Trying to be nice she helped Katie pack up her stuff up and escorted her down to the lobby in the required wheel chair. The elevator door opened with House, Foreman, Cuddy and Chase standing there to say goodbye. Cameron pushed Katie over to them.

She stood up and turned to the doctors. She looked at House and smiled. Katie had never really liked House, since he always said she was going to die, but because of him she was alive. She had to thank him. Their eyes met as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He jumped and lightly patted her on the back. Patients rarely ever hugged him, this was new.

Katie hugged Foreman and he hugged her back. Cuddy was hugged and Cameron didn't want to let go. Even though she wanted Chase all for herself she liked seeing him happy. If he was happy, then she was happy. After she finally let go Katie turned to Chase who looked as if he was about to cry.

"Hey." Katie said looking down at the floor.

"Hey back." Chase said looking straight at her.

"I…uh…Cuddy found me a job here."

"What?!" Chase's eyes widened as he began to smile the mother lode of all smiles.

Katie grinned, "Yeah, she told me yesterday after you left. And I didn't want to call you back since I was sure you had probably already left."

"That's so great!" Chase said placing his arms on her waist.

He picked her up and spun her around making her laugh. When he put her down he held her close to him. She was going to stay here. He wasn't going to lose her. Cameron wouldn't get her wish. Chase was going to be with Katie, and now her plan wasn't even going to work. It wasn't even a plan it was just an idea and now there was no way she was getting what she wanted. The best she could do was to befriend the girl and make sure she had a good relationship with her so it was still possible for her to talk to Chase. Cameron watched Katie and Chase gaze into each other's eyes. Chase took Katie's hands in his smiling.

"You owe me something." Chase whispered as he pulled Katie closer.

Katie laughed as she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. His arms were around her waist holding her directly up against his body. He deepened the kiss as her hands ran themselves through his soft thick blond hair. Lightly grazing her bottom lip with his tongue he asked for entrance into her mouth. He was granted as his tongue slipped into her mouth dancing with hers. The two stood there for at least five minutes enjoying the steamy minutes of the kiss that made up for all the years they had been apart.

The two pulled away regretfully trying to catch some air. Chase rested his forehead against hers and began playing with her hair. She smiled happy to be in his arms where she knew she belonged.

Jack was standing next to Cameron smiling. He was glad his baby sister had gotten what she wanted. She had found her one true love and he wasn't going anywhere. She had gotten a job here and she would forever more be with him unless something happened. But Jack knew the two loved each other too much to let anything happen.

Chase looked at Katie as her eyes widened. She closed her eyes and collapsed. She was caught by Chase whose jaw dropped.

"GET ME A CRASH CART!" Chase shouted as the nurses rushed towards him with one.

He laid Katie down on the floor and picked up the paddles. He rubbed them together.

"Charging…CLEAR!" Chase said as he shocked Katie's chest.

Nothing happened; she was still staring widely up at him.

"Charging…CLEAR!" Chase shouted again shocking Katie's chest.

Again nothing happened.

"Charging…CLEAR!"

Nothing.

"Charging…CLEAR!"

Nope.

"Charging…CLEAR!"

Finally Katie breathed heavily. Chase had shocked her back. There was a reason for her cardiac arrest. Her heart was still inflamed. Cameron grabbed Naproxen from one of the clinic rooms and injected some into her. She was going to have to take this for a couple more days, just to make sure she would be fine.

Chase lifted her up and held her close. She had almost died on him. He had almost lost her forever. Lifting up her chin he kissed her lightly. From now on he was hers and that's the way it was going to stay.

* * *

That's the end! I hope you guys liked it! :)

-xActDanceWritex


End file.
